She Returns
by Taismo Forever
Summary: This is when Tails gets a surprise from a Z Warrior!
1. Impossible!

**Chapter 1:**

**Impossible!**

A little fox was sleeping in his bed. He was having a horrifying nightmare. He tossed and turned all night throughout the dream.

_The fox was sitting at his work desk. He then heard a knock at his door. There was a girl at the door begging to come in. He let her in and she looked at him angry. Her beautiful sapphire eyes went a dark scarlet._

" _How could you kill me, I was your friend?" she whimpered. The fox had tears in his eyes and said, " You insisted, and I said I wouldn't." The fox started to open his arms for a hug. The girl shook her head and pulled him closer. The fox blushed. Then she smiled evilly._

" _Open your mouth." the girl said. The fox nodded and did as she said. She got her tongue in their and bit his tongue out. He yelped and blood came out of his mouth. " Crap!" the boy yelled. She attacked him……_

The boy woke up and cried in his blankets when he saw a man his room. " I, Goten, son of Goku, ask you to arise Shenron!" the man proclaimed. A big dragon appeared. It said, " What is your wish?" The man motioned the boy to sleep. He obeyed and slept. Goten nodded and said, " This boy has suffered a great loss. I wish the person he had lost was back."

" So it shall be. FAREWELL!" Shenron granted the wish and disappeared. A girl appeared and she fell onto the boy's bed. Goten smiled and said through a comlink, " Father should I return?" Then, Goku said, " No. Stay and make sure they stay happy." Goten nodded and watched the two all night.


	2. The Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**The Reunion**

The fox woke up the next day to see the girl next to him. He falls out of the bed and rubs his head. The girl yelps and helps him up. She looked at him and asked, " Hey Tails, you okay?" Tails nodded and looked at the girl a little more. He gasped and hugged her.

" How did you come back, Cosmo!" Tails yelled. Goten tapped him on the shoulder and said, " I used the Dragonballs, to wish her back. I'm Goten, you are Tails and Cosmo am I right?" They nodded and Tails thought, _Man, I can finally ask her to be my girlfriend! I've never been happier!_

_I don't care how old we may be, I want him to ask me if I'll marry him. _Cosmo thought. Goten left the two alone. Tails got into the shower and washed up. When he was finished, Cosmo came in and pushed her head into his furry chest. She started to close her eyes. Tails blushed and stroked her head.

" You are a big pillow, Tails." Cosmo whispered. Cosmo got into the shower and when she got out she noticed Tails was getting ready for something. Cosmo gave him a sly smile. Tails shuddered gently. She got closer to him and she noticed he had chocolate icing on his cheek. She smiled and licked his cheek. Tails shakes violently but feels a nice sensation.

" Dark Oak was a big piece of crap." Tails said. Cosmo smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tails blushed and said, " Cosmo, w-would you l-like to go on a d-date?" Cosmo smiled big and replied, " Of course Tails, I'd love to!" Cosmo got into Tails' arms and they flew to Tails' invention hall.

" Could you be my girlfriend." Tails said, blushing at what he said. Cosmo replied by kissing Tails on the cheek.


	3. Fun

**Chapter 3**

" **Fun"**

As the two walked in the kitchen, Tails walked to the fridge and said, " Hey Cosmo, I'll make some eggs and bacon!" Cosmo nodded and looked in the fridge and whispered, " Can we please have chocolate cake instead?" Tails shrugged and nodded. Cosmo got behind him and hugged him tightly.

" I'm bored Tails." she sighed. Tails rolled his aquatic eyes and smiled. Cosmo softly stroked Tails' white tummy. " You know what I could do." she said playfully. Tails shrugged. Cosmo gave him a sly smile and she pushed Tails a little, moving her fingers along his tummy until she tickled him without warning. Tails uncontrollably laughed.

" COSMO! PLEASE ST- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA -OP!" he yelled. Cosmo only laughed and continued. After several minutes, she stopped and only rubbed Tails' tummy. Tails continued to smile while he stroked Cosmo's head. He looked at her and said, " Why'd you do that? I felt very weird." Cosmo only smiled and said, " Well, let's have the cake."

Tails got the cake and when he gave a slice to Cosmo. She took a bite of the chocolate cake and smiled. After they finished the cake, Tails went to his bedroom and put on a black sweatshirt with a skull on it. Cosmo put on a black dress on and she said, " Ready for the date?" Tails blushed and nodded.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4**

**The Date**

Tails picked up Cosmo and flew to a beach. It was 7:00 pm, so no one was there. Cosmo looked at Tails in confusion. Tails smiled and tossed Cosmo into the water. She screamed loudly. Tails only chuckled and dived in.

" Tails, what was that for!?" Cosmo screamed. Tails smiled and replied, " Cosmo, this is where I was going to take you." Cosmo blushed hard. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Tails, who was frowning. Cosmo stoked his cheek slowly. She wasn't happy that he was frowning.

" What's wrong Tails, aren't you going to have fun?" Cosmo whispered. Tails replied, " I don't think I deserve a friend like you." He sadly swam away. Cosmo grabbed him and said, " Tails, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." Cosmo saw a sparkle on his cheek. Cosmo cried on Tails's shoulder. Tails held her and smiled. Cosmo looked at him. Her eyes were burning with tears.

(1 hour later, 8:00 pm.)

Cosmo was looking at Tails. She slowly brought him closer. She smiled and began to lick his lips. Tails blushed madly. When Cosmo reached the middle, asking for entrance to his mouth, Tails closed his eyes and kissed Cosmo. Cosmo rubbed Tails's head. Tails broke the kiss and said, " Cosmo, I-I lo-." Cosmo pressed her finger to his lips and whispered, " I love you too." She kissed him again. Passionately, she kissed him more, pressing harder on his lips. Once she broke away, Tails said, " Cosmo, I love you with all my heart." Cosmo felt hot tears in her eyes. She hugged Tails and cried.


	5. Death and Revival

**Chapter 5**

**Death and Revival**

Tails had taken off his sweatshirt, since it was soaking wet. Cosmo was wrapped up in a towel. Tails shivered a little. Cosmo moved closer to him and hugged him. Cosmo nuzzled Tails as the evening turned to night.

" Tails, are you ready to go?" Cosmo asked. Tails nodded and held Cosmo's hand. Suddenly they heard a cold voice yell, " Die you stupid fox!" They heard gun shots. A hole appeared in Tails's chest and blood splattered on Cosmo's dress. She screamed as she caught Tails. Tails whispered faintly, " Cosmo, I love you, damn to that man….." Tails slowly closed his eyes and died in Cosmo's arms. Cosmo's eyes burned with tears.

Suddenly, Goten appeared with another man, possibly his father. " What the hell happened here!?" Goten yelled. Goku's eyes widened as he stared at Tails, his friend, he looked at the G.U.N. soldier.

" Damn you piece of hell!" Goku yelled, his hair going blond. He transformed into a super saiyan 1. Goten did the same and they fused, " Fusion………ha!" They became Gotun. He yelled, " Ka…me….ha…me…ha….times…..ten!" A blue energy blast emitted from his hand. The blast destroyed the soldier. Cosmo continued to cry as Tails became cold. Goten felt hot tears swell in his eyes. He brought the Dragonballs and said, " Rise Shenron and bring Tails back to life!" Shenron appeared and granted the wish. Tails started to float and the hole closed. He opened his eyes and floated above Cosmo. He smiled and flew down to her, hugging here tightly.

" Please Tails, never leave me alone. Promise?" Cosmo whispered. Tails smiled and replied, " I won't do that Cosmo, so I promise." Cosmo smiled and kissed Tails on the cheek.


	6. Sliat?

Chapter 6

Sliat?

**Tails carried Cosmo into her room when she whispered, " Uh, Tails, could I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone." Tails blushed deeply. He knew this was outside his comfort zone. He heard a knock at the door.**

" **Oh damn….. Why is he here when he knew I'm not gonna be in control…" Tails muttered. Cosmo gave him a confused look. Tails nodded and answered her confused look, " Well, you see, I've got a damn, crappy side called Sliat…… He is a werefox… And he isn't kind." Cosmo quivered. Tails ran to the door and yelled, " Are you a damn idiot, Sonic!" Sonic opened the door and said, "Tails, I need to make sure your other side isn't damn sick." Tails nodded and looked at the moon. His eyes went red and his fur went gray. His glove rings spiked like Sonic the Werehog's fur. His voice cracked down to sound exactly like Shadow's voice when he said, " So Sonic, inspect me before I kill you!" Cosmo tapped Sliat's shoulder and asked, " Hey Tails, you ok?" Sliat nodded blushing.**

**After an hour of inspecting Sonic said, " Apparently, you are healthy. However, I wouldn't be near any blood." Sliat nodded but looked coldly at Cosmo and said, " This is so stupid! Why must I be like this around Cosmo!" Cosmo nuzzled his cheek. She said, " Tails, don't worry, I like you no matter what." Sliat walked out the door yelling, " Damn the disease! Cosmo you shouldn't be near me!" Cosmo shook her head and ran up to Sliat and kissed him. Sliat reverted back to normal. Sonic nodded and sped away.**


	7. What Will She Say?

**Chapter 7**

**What Will She Say?**

Tails walked toward his invention hall, when suddenly, Cosmo said, " Tails, what are you doing?" Tails snickered and replied, " Cosmo, I'm gonna work." Cosmo smiled and kissed Tails. He blushed and started to work.

At about 10:00 AM, Cosmo walked out of Tails's room and ran downstairs. She smiled when she saw Tails sleeping on his workbench. Cosmo tapped Tails's shoulder. He fell out and hit his head. Cosmo gasped and helped Tails up. Cosmo saw a tiny red box. Tails blushed and grabbed.

" Hey, what's that?" Cosmo asked. Tails blushed and got down on one knee. Cosmo gave him a confused look. Tails blushed harder as he said, " Cosmo, will you….. Marry me?" Cosmo blushed. Tails started to frown. Cosmo snapped out of her thoughts and said, " Of course!"


	8. The Ceremony & Party

**Chapter 8**

**The Ceremony & Party**

Tails told all of his friends that he was getting married. At the outdoor ceremony, they exchanged their rings and put them on. Tails slowly and passionately kissed Cosmo. At the party everyone laughed when they saw Tails sleeping. The biggest shock to Tails was Cosmo pushed him off the bench.

A light appeared between Tails and Cosmo. Everyone looked with keen interest. A baby boy appeared into their arms. Tails yelled, " It's a boy, and we call him Cody!"

**THE**

**END.**


End file.
